For All of My Life
by Sayoko Bizen
Summary: Wolfram would never tell Yuuri, but something in the way Yuuri sang slightly offkey was charming to him. That thing was that Yuuri sang for no one else but him.


_**Sayo**: _I disclaim ownership of **_Kyou Kara Maou_**, and of "For All of My Life", a song popularized by For Real.

Also, I do appreciate everybody's suggestions and reactions to "No Ordinary Love". This is another one-shot I dedicate to every YuuRam lover out there.

* * *

**For All of My Life**

Yuuri chuckled to himself. He really should be nervous. He had every right to be. It was his wedding night, sure enough. But where in the world were the jitters? _Nowhere_, he thought, chuckling again. Wolfram was his peace of mind. Getting together with him would be heaven on earth – or Shin Makoku, as it were. Why would he then be nervous about that?

When Wolfram stepped into the room fresh from the Maou's private baths, Yuuri realized why. Wolfram looked like heaven personified. Walking – perhaps even floating towards him now, Yuuri's mouth suddenly dry as his eyes drank in the sight of pale white skin iridescent in the moonlight, incomparable green eyes and blonde hair that looked like spun gold.. He wouldn't be surprised if his heart jumped right out of his ribcage and started running away. Surely a mortal like himself did not deserve to have divinity in his bed.

When Wolfram calmly sat beside him on the mattress and looked at him, simply looked at him, Yuuri didn't know what to make of it. What was he supposed to do at this point? How does one start these things?

Wolfram leaned his head on Yuuri's shoulder and sighed in contentment. They'd been waiting for this day since they fell in love, and with their entire thousand-year-or-so lives ahead of them, there was surely no need for haste. So Wolfram did what he felt like doing since he discovered the beauty of the worded song because of Yuuri's iPod which he regularly stole from his then-fiance in the evenings. Wolfram turned his lovely emerald-colored eyes towards Yuuri's obsidian-colored ones and started to softly sing.

_Come and lay here beside me_

_I'll tell you how I feel._

_There's a secret inside me_

_I'm ready to reveal._

_To have you close, _

_embrace your heart with my love over and over,_

_These are things that I promise_

_My promise to you…_

Yuuri smiled. Wolfram had a beautiful voice; light, rich and sweet like honey. That and Yuuri himself knew the song, so he decided he would sing along as well, and at the same time assure Wolfram of his undying devotion.

_For all of my life you are the one,_

_I will love you faithfully forever._

_All of my life, you are the one_

_I'll give to you my greatest love for all of my life._

Wolfram nuzzled his head against Yuuri's upper arm and then put his head on Yuuri's shoulder, and let Yuuri take over the rest of the song. He would never tell Yuuri, but something in the way Yuuri sang slightly off-key was charming to Wolfram, because it was precisely for that reason that Yuuri never sang for anybody else. The king's singing was only for him, a special kindness that Yuuri, for once, did not share with everybody. Wolfram sighed again and reveled in his husband's heartfelt intoning.

_Let me lay down beside you._

_There's something you should know._

_I pray that you decide to open your heart and let me show _

_Enchanted worlds of fairy tales --_

_A wonderland of love --_

_These are things that I promise._

_My promise to you…_

_For all of my life, you are the one._

_I will love you faithfully forever._

_All of my life you are the one_

_I'll give to you my greatest love for all of my life._

Yuuri put an arm around Wolfram's shoulders and held him closer.

_All of my life_

_With all of my heart these are things that I promise…_

Wolfram smiled. He'd called Yuuri a cheater so many times he couldn't count them anymore. It seemed Yuuri was now bent on assuring him he was the only one. Wolfram wanted to tell Yuuri that, too, that he was the only one, and always will be. No one would ever be able to make him sway, so Wolfram sang with Yuuri and promised to be faithful to him, too.

_For all of my life, you are the one._

_I will love you faithfully forever_

_All of my life, you are the one_

_I'll give to you my greatest love for all of my life._

Wolfram and Yuuri smiled at each other when they finished the song.

"I love you, Yuuri," Wolfram confessed.

"I love you more, Wolfram."


End file.
